Gleison Tibau vs. Jason Dent
Jason Dent was cut after the loss, which was Gleison Tibau's first win inside the UFC. The Fight The first round began. They circled, Dent had a low stance. Tibau landed a left hand. Another one. Dent missed a high front kick. Dent kept that low stance. They clinched and he got a beautiful throw to side control with four thirty-five. Tibau landed a few hammerfists. Four fifteen. Tibau constantly kept moving. He landed a pair of elbows and a hammerfist. Four minutes and Dent retained half-guard. Tibau worked for an arm triangle. He was trying to pass to side control with it. Dent was warned for hitting the back of the head repeatedly with three thirty-five. Tibau kept trying to pass, as Dent landed some body shots and kept trying to answer the phone. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Tibau kept working that joke as everyone booed. Two thirty-five. Tibau kept working it. He had it tight now with two fifteen left. Dent got the phone reciever back. Two minutes. 'Standup!' the crowd chanted. Tibau let it go with one thirty-five. One fifteen. The referee stood them up with one minute and four seconds. One minute left. Dent landed a leg kick. He landed a body kick, Tibau caught it and landed a right and Dent tipped to his back. Tibau came down to half-guard with thirty-five. Dent has a good half-guard. Fifteen remaining. Tibau landed a left hand. The first round ended. 'We want 232 all this round,' they told Dent in the corner. 'I guarantee he's gassed.' The second round began. They circled. Dent missed a high kick by a mile and turned with it. He landed a leg kick and ate a counter left. Dent missed a leg kick. Tibau landed an excellent flying knee. Dent landed a blocked body kick. Dent missed a knee himself and Tibau got a single to side control. Four twenty-five. Tibau landed an elbow. Four minutes. Tibau tried to mount and Dent kept him there in half-guard once again. Three thirty-five as Tibau landed a left-right-left. Dent retained guard with three fifteen. Three minutes. Dent was trying to control some arms. The referee stood them up with two forty left. Two thirty as Tibau blocked a high kick. Dent ate a left hand. Tibau checked an inside leg kick. Dent landed a pair of knees to the body and Tibau smiled with two fifteen. Tibau landed a front kick. Tibau got a double to half-guard. Two minutes. 'Under two minutes remains in round number two, this fight scheduled for three five minute rounds!' One thirty-five. Tibau landed a right hand. Tibau kept working to find that arm triangle again. One fifteen. Tibau was maybe trying for a guillotine from the top but he let it go. Dent retained guard. One minute. Tibau landed a left hand and dodged an elbow from the bottom there. Dent has good defense on the ground dodging some haymakers. Thirty-five. Tibau passed to half-guard. Tibau was working to isolate for a kimura. He ate a hammerfist from the bottom. Tibau landed a pair of body shots. 'Final fifteen seconds of round number two!' Dent landed eight or nine heel kicks to the thigh. The second round ended. Two rounds to none for Tibau. The third round began. They circled. Dent landed an inside leg kick. 'Inside leg kick!' Tibau blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Tibau landed a leg kick. Dent landed a good right hand. Tibau got another double to guard. Four fifteen. Dent landed an elbow from the bottom. Tibau landed a left hand and a hammerfist. Tibau landed a right, left, left, right. Four minutes. Tibau landed a hammerfist. Three thirty-five. Tibau passed to half-guard almost. Dent was defending. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Dent landed an elbow from the bottom. Another elbow from the bottom. Another one. Two thirty-five remaining. The referee stood them up five seconds later. They clinched and broke. Tibau blocked a high kick and Dent slipped with two fifteen. Tibau kicked the leg standing oveer him. Two minutes as Tibau landed a big left on the way down to guard and another left and a hammerfist and a big pair of elbows as well. Dent landed an elbow and a rght from the bottom. Another pair of elbows. Tibau passed to half-guard with two thirty. Dent has an awesome half-guard. One fifteen. It's perplexing, as Rogan noted. Tibau was trying to mount and he almost had it with one minute. He almost had it and yep he had the full mount. Thirty-five. Dent got back to quarter-guard. Fifteen. Tibau landed a left hand. Tibau was back to full mount, nope back to quarter-guard. The third round ended. Tibau had the unanimous decision dominantly.